Angela and Zygan
by SeanB1014
Summary: An edit of the original. It's been a big rainy day and Angela can't visit any of her friend's houses because of floods, so she goes to Zygan's since his is nearest. Angela soon comes into heat and give him a little suprise. PokemonXHuman lemon NO FLAMES!


WARNING: THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS EXTREME SEXUAL THEMES. IF YOU ARE OFFENDED EASILY BY SUCH MATERIAL, PLEASE EXIT IMMEDIATELY.

In the village of Kingswood, rainy days weren't very common. On this day, it was raining… hard. But, even on the stormiest days, love can always make it through to anywhere.

Rain had been pouring down nonstop for 2 days now, and some roadways had been flooded high, but not dangerous enough for anyone. There had been lightning and thunder going on throughout the entire day.  
Today, Zygan had been working on an Aranos Jet Fighter he bought a year ago from none other than the island of Aranos itself. He's used it to fly to many places. Today, he was working on it in his garage. The fighter seemed to have an oil leakage, so he spent a lot of time fixing it. Just then, his doorbell rang. He slid out from underneath the ship and tried getting up, but he hit his head on the edge of its right wing.

"Oww!" He yelled.

Thunder roared as he opened the front door while holding the bump on his forehead, and was surprised to see who was standing there. A tall, anthro Glaceon was standing there in front of him. He knew this girl, her name was Angela, and she had been quite a popular girl at school. She was single, which was unusual, since most boys who saw her out in the hallways started drooling. Zygan was worried one of the boys might ask her out, so Zygan wanted to do that himself. The problem is that he was too shy.

"Hi Zygan. Umm… Is it okay if I stay here at your house for a while?" she said in her soft voice before lightning flashed.

"Oh, uh, s-sure, Angela..." Zygan said, letting Angela inside, where she took off her soaked jacket and hung it on the back of the front door.

"Angela, this is very strange of you… Usually you would hang out with your girl friends and not really many boys… Not me, either."

Angela smiled. "Well, I'm not able to reach all my other friends, because the roads are all flooded."

"Bummer", said Zygan.

"Yeah… Hey, what are you doing right now?"

"Oh, the jet fighter had a leakage, so I'm fixing her up. Want to help?"

"Oh, okay, sure."

They were both in the garage, and Angela was watching Zygan work under the machine, while more thunder went off in the sky. Meanwhile, Angela started thinking to herself:

"Oh… Should I really mate with him? Is he going to be okay with it? If I don't mate with him, who else is there? Surely not those boys at school who stare at me all day… Weirdo's… If not tonight, then I'll just have to stay with Zygan, until I get wet…"

"Angela?"

"Yeah, mate with him… If I get wet and nobody is there, I'll have a horrible nervous breakdown…"

"Angela!" Zygan's voice called.

"Huh? Oh, Zygan… Yeah?"

Right after she answered his call, she gasped lightly. Her mating time was now… No doubt about it. She began getting very horny and wet, leaving a bit of her undergarments wet from leakage.

"Can you hand me the wrench, please?"

"U-Um, sure thing…" She was now turning red and leaking more, and she slowly handed Zygan the wrench, but dropped it right before it reached his hand.

"Oh no!—I mean, I-I'll get it..."

She bent over and grabbed the wrench, and this time, she carefully placed it in his hand, but she realized that her body was getting hot, and she worried that she may overheat.

"Oh man…" Angela said. "It's pretty hot in here…" She slid the blue T-shirt she was wearing, and revealed her bra. Zygan, taken by surprise, blushed and tried not to look, for he thought that it would be rude to stare. Zygan continued working, pretending to not notice.

Angela smiled. "My… It's much hotter than I expected… Maybe I'll have to take everything off…" Zygan bumped his head on the bottom of the air vehicle again, just to make it seem like he didn't hear a word she had spoken, but he actually hurt himself on purpose, unlike last time.

"Yow!"

Angela held back a laugh while she undid her bra, and her blue skirt. Now all that was left was her undergarments... Zygan was too nervous to slide back out, so he stays busy. Angela, on the other hand, slid off her undergarments. Now she was completely naked.

She waited until he was finished, which seemed like forever for her. Zygan finally slid out from the vehicle.

"Alright, the leakage is fiiii….IIIIXED!" he yelped as he caught the first sight of Angela nude in front of him.

Angela grinned. "Hay!"

"Angela! You're…"

"Naked?" She finished for him.

Zygan could feel his erection coming as he stood up. "A-Angela, this… This is a surprise!"

A small silence fell in front of them, followed by thunder. Angela had then put her hands around Zygan's legs, and gently nuzzled his crotch area with her nose.

"Angela… Please…"

She giggled and unzipped his pants, pulling them down along with the underwear, and gasped at the sight of his erection.

"Angela, I…"

"Shh. Let's take this into the jet, shall we?"

She opened the door and took his hand, pulling him and herself into the jet.

She was positioned on top of him. She lifted his shirt up, and slid his erection deep into her. Angela moaned as his warm, hard manhood entered her tender genitals. Zygan was blushing hard, and it was obvious that he loved it. Her pussy walls clamped down on him, making him let out a moan as well.

She leaned down onto him with her breasts in his face. Zygan knew that they wanted to be sucked, so he did as she wanted, without her even asking.

"Oh god, Zygan… Yes… Give me your love!"

She moaned some more, this time, more loudly, and he did the same.

"Angela…! You're so tight… At this rate, I'll release in no time!"

"Ohh, me too!"

Zygan continued sucking her breasts, and Angela continued shifting up and down with him inside her.

"Angela, where should I release?"

"Inside me is fine, I don't mind at all… Ahh…"

The time had now come for Angela to reach her orgasm.

"Zygan, I'm going to… AAAGGGHHH!!!!!!"

Her scream was loud enough to wake the dead, if possible. Her pussy exploded with her feminine juices spraying and soaking Zygan's crotch and waist. She moaned and came hard for nearly a minute, until she actually had Zygan's lower body soaked. She took him back inside her, though, and this time, he rammed himself into her, since it was his turn now.

"Yes, Angela, I'm also about to… Agh!"

He came hard as well, flooding her inner walls with his semen, as Angela leaned down again and kissed him hard with tears flowing out of her eyes. Angela let out a loud, pleasuring moan of delight as he came inside her. However, Angela was going to finish. She took him in her mouth and sucked hard, bringing back his erection quicker than expected. She took the last bits of his sperm into her mouth, and swallowed.

Later that night, Zygan and Angela both came out of the shower together, and while in there, she gave him a delightful blowjob the entire time they were in there.  
Soon, after they both lay in bed together, Angela smooched Zygan on the lips as hard as she could.

"Goodnight, Zygan… I love you…"

Zygan wasn't shy this time anymore. "I love you too, Angela…"

The heavy rain pounded the roof still, and more thunder and lightning went off. The storm was endless, but it didn't matter to both of them, because now, they had each other now.


End file.
